Irrwicht und Klassenzimmerromantik
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Ein Irrwicht, ein leeres Klassenzimmer und ein Mädchen, das Remus eigentlich nicht küssen sollte...


_Disclaimer: Jo ist unumstößlich meins. Remus und der Rest gehört allerdings JKR, die damit auch Geld verdient._

_A/N: Ich bin ja bekanntlich fies ;) Aber nicht so fies, dass ich euch auf allgemeinen Wunsch hin nicht Freitag Abends noch eine Kussszene serviere, auf allgemeinen Wunsch. Hoffe es ist zumindest ein wenig nach eurem Geschmack._

* * *

Ich laufe durch einen der unzähligen Korridore Hogwarts'. Sirius und James haben wiedermal nachsitzen mit Professor McGonagall. Peter ist in der Bibliothek und versucht seinen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Aufsatz zu verfassen. Ich komme gerade aus Arithmantik.

Hier im vierten Stock sind die Korridore wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler nutzen den sonnigen Nachmittag am See oder auf dem Quidditchfeld. Ich aber laufe die schnellste Verbindung zur Bibliothek entlang.

Meine Gedanken fliegen mir voraus zu Vampieren, Pergament und Peter, bis sie von einer mir wohl bekannten Stimme zurückgeholt werden.

"R - r - rid - dikulus."

Es ist nicht mehr als ein ängstliches Flüsten. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe mich um. Die Türe zu einem der Klassenzimmer ist nur angelehnt. Ich trete näher und öffne sie einen Spalt breit.

Im leeren Raum steht Jo, ihren Zauberstab auf etwas gerichtet, das ich nicht sehen kann, da sie mir die Sicht verstellt. "Das ist nur ein dummer Irrwicht, verdammt noch mal.", versucht sie sich zu beruhigen.

Das Etwas vor ihr knurrt und Jo stolpert ein paar Schitte zurück. Und nun sehe auch ich ihn - einen riesigen Wolf. Sein Fell ist silbergrau und seine Augen leuchten golden zu ihr hinauf. Er knurrt und kommt noch näher. Die Panik ist Jo ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ohne lange zu überlegen schiebe ich mich ins Klassenzimmer und platziere mich zwischen Jo und dem Wolf. Ein Knall durchbricht die Stille und im nächsten Moment schwebt eine silbrige Kugel vor mir - der Mond.

"Riddikulus!"

Meine Stimme ist fest, obwohl ich mich im Augenblick alles andere als mutig fühle. Wieder knallt es und der Irrwicht landet als Kakerlake am Boden. Noch ein Knall und er zischt zurück in den Schrank, aus dem er gekommen ist.

Ich drehe mich zu Jo um. Sie starrt an mir vorbei dem Schrank an.

"Jo?"

Erst als ich ihren Namen ausspreche sieht sie mich an. Doch der Schrecken weicht nicht aus ihrem Blick. Erst jetzt versehe ich wer der Wolf war, oder besser wer der Wolf gewesen sein soll - ich selbst.

Ich starre sie an, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich habe Angst sie würde zurückweichen, wenn ich ihr auch nur einen Schritt näher käme. In meiner Brust sticht es, als habe jemand einen silbernen Dolch hineingerammt und würde ihn jetzt langsam herumdrehen. Warum, bei Merlin, hat sie solche Angst vor mir?

Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf. "Du verstehst nicht, Remus." Ihre Stimme ist dünn, passt so gar nicht zu dem Mädchen, das ich kenne. Ihre Knie knicken ein und ich tue es doch - ich überwinde die kurze Distanz zwischen uns schlinge meine Arme um ihre Hüften, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

Ich habe vor sie sofort wieder los zu lassen, wirklich. Aber sie krallt sich in mein Hemd und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Dann spüre ich auch schon ihre Tränen auf meiner Haut. Sie zittert und ich kann nichts tun, als sie festzuhalten, meine Finger durch ihr seidiges Haar gleiten zu lassen und beruhigend ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

"Es tut mir Leid.", schluchzt sie.

"Schon gut.", murmle ich in ihr Haar. "Schon in Ordnung."

"Nein.", sagt sie und schiebt mich von sich. "Nichts ist in Ordnung. Nicht so lange du denkst, dass -"

Sie bricht ab und sieht zu Boden. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich Angst vor Werwölfen an sich hätte. Es gibt Mittel und Wege sie sich vom Leib zu halten, aber keine von ihnen ist schmerzfrei für den Wolf." Sie atmet noch einmal durch und hebt dann den Blick, um mich wieder direkt anzusehen. "Ich kann das nicht. Ich würde es nicht schaffen einfach nur den Wolf in dir zu sehen. Ich könnte nicht - "

Wieder bricht sie ab und wieder glitzert es verräterisch in ihren Augen, während sie sich auf die Lippe beißt um die Tränen zurückzuhalten und erneut zu Boden blickt. Jo ist wirklich keines der Mädchen, die nahe am Wasser gebaut sind. Ich habe sie noch nicht oft weinen gesehen und noch nie zuvor hat es ein solches Verlangen in mir frei gesetzt jede einzelne dieser Tränen ungeschehen zu machen.

Etwas in mir zwingt mich nach vorne, drängt mich sie zu beschützen, vor was auch immer. "Es ist in Ordnung.", sage ich wieder, weil mir nichts besseres einfällt. Gedanklich verfluche ich Peter, der wiedermal meinen Schokoladevorrat geplündert hat. Ein bisschen davon würde ihr jetzt nicht schaden.

Sie sieht mich an mit diesen traurigen grauen Augen, die alles in mir zum Schmelzen bringen. Mein Körper ist schneller als mein Gehirn, denn ich habe die Arme bereits nach ihr ausgestreckt, bevor ich es realisiere. Sie nimmt das Angebot der Nähe mit einem dankbaren Blick entgegen und ich hoffe, dass sie, obwohl sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt, den verräterischen Schlag meines Herzens nicht mitbekommt.

"Danke.", flüstert sie und ich kann ihren Atem an meiner Wange spüren. Sie kuschelt sich ganz nah an mich und ich sauge ihre Duft in mir auf. Zimt und Honig. Sie hebt den Kopf etwas. Unsere Gesichter sind nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Ganz ruhig, Remus. Du schaffst das. Sie ist die Cousine deines besten Freundes, vergiss das nicht.

Ihre Lippen sind meinen so nahe, ich kann sie praktisch schmecken.

Sie ist tabu, Remus!

Ich möchte in ihren grauen Augen ertrinken. Ich werde sterben, tausend Tode, wenn ich weiterhin in ihre Augen sehe. Aber ich schaffe es auch nicht weg zu sehen. Es ist eine viel zu süße Qual.

Ich liebe sie.

Diese Worte treffen mein Hirn wie ein Blitzschlag. Sirius wird mich umbringen, ist die darauf folgende Botschaft.

Sie bewegt sich nur einen Millimeter auf mich zu, dennoch reicht es aus um diese Tatsache für den Moment zu vergessen. Zeit und Raum sind nicht mehr wichtig. Für diesen Augenlick gibt es nur sie und mich.

Und es ist egal, dass wir eigentlich nur Freunde sind.

Wie Bruder und Schwester.

Meine Lippen finden ihre. Unschuldig fast. Doch sie hat andere Pläne. Ihre Hand vergräbt sie in meinem Haar und zieht mich näher.

Ihr Kuss ist fordernd und ich komme der Forderung nur zu gerne nach. Sie schmeckt nach Erdbeereis und ein wenig nach verbotenem Paradies. Eine meiner Hände rutscht tiefer und drückt ihre Hüfte stärker gegen meine, obwohl es so unmöglich wird gewisse Regungen zu verbergen.

Jo's freie Hand bahnt sich ihren Weg unter mein Hemd und hinterlässt glühende Spuren auf meiner Haut.

Es fühlt sich unglaublich an. Sie fühlt sich unglaublich an. Besser als in all meinen Träumen, die ich habe, seit ich sie mit Thomas im Gang rumknutschen gesehen hatte.

Jo lehnt sich gegen den Lehrertisch, der nur Zentimeter hinter ihr steht, und zieht mich am Gürtel mit sich. Jetzt ist es definitiv unmöglich, dass sie nicht mitbekommt was sich in gewissen Regionen meines Körpers abspielt. Der Wolf sendet mir inzwischen ein paar Bilder, die alle die Entweihung des Lehrertisches in Jo's Rücken beinhalten und das Problem in meiner Hose nicht unbedingt erleichtern.

Jo zieht ihre Hand wieder unter meinem Hemd hervor und beginnt sich an den Knöpfen des selbigen zu schaffen zu machen.

Unter Aufbringung aller mir noch zu Verfügung stehenden Willenskraft unterbreche ich den Kuss und schiebe mich ein Stück von ihr weg.

"Nicht hier, Jo.", keuche ich hervor wie nach einem Marathon. Bei Merlin, was genau wird das? Klingt ja gerade so, als könnte ich es mir wo anders durchaus vorstellen.

Auch Jo atmet unregelmäßig. Sie sieht mich ein paar Sekunden lang so an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren, dann aber nickt sie und beginnt ihre Uniform wieder zurechtzurücken.

Stille herrscht im Raum. Ich weiß nicht so recht was ich tun soll, und so beginne auch ich meine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

"Danke wegen des Irrwichts."

"Kein Thema."

Schließlich geht sie an mir vorbei zur Tür.

"Das nächste Mal suchen wir uns ein gemütlicheres Plätzchen.", sagt sie noch über ihre Schulter hinweg, dann fällt die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Ich starre die Tür noch eine Weile an, dann gehe ich zum Fenster und lehne meine Stirn dagegen. Ich werde noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen, bis ich in die Bibliothek weiterziehen kann. Ob ich mich dort allerdings auf Vampire konzentrieren kann, ist fraglich.

* * *

_Denke darüber nach auch mal was in Richtung M-Rating mit den beiden zu schreiben, auch wenn ich sowas eigentlich nicht kann. Allerding nur, wenn es hierfür auch Nachfrage gibt. Ihr wisst worauf ich hinaus will °unverschämt auf Reviewknöpfchen deut° ;)_


End file.
